MBC vs Anime Second Additon!
by IHKF
Summary: Join the Monster Buster Club as they take place in a second set of diffrent animes such as Negima and more! So come in and join the fun! They'll be waiting!


**Disclaimer: I own absalutly NO anime or songs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ1234567890ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ1234567890ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ1234567890ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ1234567890AB**

Are you all ready...

for this...?

**IT'S MBC VS. ANIME 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Join the Monster Buster Club as they take place in a second set of diffrent animes such as Negima and more! So come in and join the fun! They'll be waiting!**

Welcome to MBC vs Anime Second Addition! Here we will have more animes this time, and more scenes for you all to enjoy! I hope you all enjoy this one better then the first! Put on your reading glasses and get ready...

Set.....

GO!!!

_**Negima!?: Chris?!**_

_Negi: Chris_

_Asuna: Sam_

_Setsuna: Danny (I know Setsuna isn't a boy but I don't like writing pairings I don't like! Don't get me wrong, I've got nothing against homo-sexuals but I just don't like reading those types of stories or those pairings!)_

_Konoka: Cathy_

_Professor Takahada: (I really...REALLY hate doing this but) Mr. Fuster (EWWW!!!)_

**(Negi and Asuna scene)**

Sam looked up at the shining stars above her and Chris. She knew it wasn't likely she'd be able to tell Mr. Fuster her feelings anytime soon without help. (I nearly barfed typing that, I really did.) So she decided, carnel or highwater she was going to get Chris to help her. "Chris...?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me practice?"

"Practice, for what?"

"I...I want to tell Mr. Fuster my feelings."

(IT FEELS SO WRONG WRITING THAT!!!)

Chris gave her a questioning look.

"You want to practice...confessing to me?"

"NOT TO YOU TO !"

"I know that! I was just asking!"

Sam sighed.

"Yes." Chris smiled at her. "I'd be delighted to help! After all..." His smile grew. "You _are_ one of my students, right?" Sam blushed as red as Knuckles the Echidna and smiled as well. "Well then in that case..." She reached up, taking a hold of her buns. "What are you-" Chris was about to ask. However, he got his answer when Sam took down her hair, waving it in the wind. A blush creeped over his face. "Mr. Fuster..." Sam began. "I...I need to tell you that...I've always really..." She looked at the ground, her face flushing. Chris watched the girl with curiouse eyes. "Yes, Sam?" This apperently, helped her out. She held her head up high and smiled widly at Chris. "I'm in love with you. I have been sense the first day we met!" His eyes widened at her sudden outburst. Her eyes narrowed conciderable, and her face became dream-like. "Do you mind,...if I practice a little further."

"No, go right ahead."

Chris didn't know what he was getting himself into.

His look was priceless when Sam started to lean in.

_She's going to kiss me? This would be my first kiss!_

He closed his eyes, waiting for the soft impact on his lips.

It never came...

Instead, a stinging pain was sent onto his cheeks. Chris gasped and his eyes widened. Sam pulled on the sides of his cheeks. "You thought I was actually gonna' do it! HAH!"

"W-Wait! SAM! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"You thought I was gonna kiss you! Aww, does Chris want a kiss?!"

"N-NO! IT WAS NOTHING LIKE THAT!"

"Sure it wasn't!"

sam grabbed his hands, twirling him around in circles with her.

"Let's go home, okay?"

**(Setsuna and Kononka meeting scene)**

Cathy looked at the ground, depression written all over her face. "When we met...we were just so little,...I didn't really get the concept of somebody protecting me, and he didn't get the concept of _me _not getting it." She looked up, making sure that she still had Chris' and Sam's attention. All eyes were on her. "I remember...I remember how he had no friends, and I had so many...when I saw him, I pulled him into my clique. We were best friends for a long time..." Taking a deep breath, she looked towards the floor again. "And he promised me...that he'd always protect me, and I thought he was kidding, he didn't mean it,...until one day..."

(Flashback)

_"DADDY! HELLLP!"_

(End flashback)

"...I had tried to swim across a river to get my favorite ball. However, I was so little, and the waves were so strong. I was easily getting washed away by the current..."

(Flashback)

_"HELP MEEEE!!! PLEASE!"_

"Danny saw me, and he jumped in to save me..."

_A 4 year-old Danny gasped as the 3 year-old Cathy was being thrown downstream. In a first resort, he hastily jumped into the water, swimming down the current after the 3 year-old._

"Just when a giant wave was coming, I thought I was a gonnar..."

_The younger Cathy cried ever so hard as the giant wave of water headed her way. However, a strong arm ropped around her._

"...until I felt arms wrap around my waist..."

_Danny held Cathy there in the current, holding onto a branch from a tree._

"He saved me...he saved my life..."

_The two of them were pulled safely onto land._

"And above it all..."

_The 4 year-old pulled out something from his pocket that made Cathy smile._

"...he gave me my ball back."

(End flashback)

Chris and Sam watched the girl intently as tears started to stream down her face. "And I just want to be friends with him again!"

_**Instant Teen; Just add Nuts!: Magical Nuts: Just add Sam!**_

_**(**__**This is going to be a real series, by the way, once I'm done with ether 'Hidden in Glass' or 'Girl's Night Out.')**_

_Natsumi: Sam_

_Asuma: Chris_

_Dr. M: Cathy (Sorry guys, no Danny! I havn't read that far yet into the series. I'm only on book 3 so, yeah!)_

**(Asuma finds out scene)**

Chris climbed in through Sam's window, dressed and ready for school. Upon seeing only her hair sticking out from the covers, he sighed. The young boy, only in the 6th grade, walked over to Sam's bed. "Come on Sam, You're gonna be-" His jaw dropped. "WHY IS THERE A NAKED MODEL IN SAM'S BED?!"

**(Natsumi and Asuma: He saved her! scene)**

"O-OW!" Chris shot his body around. Sam was sitting on the ground clutching her foot. "I cut my foot on a piece of glass in the water!" (I hate literers.) "SAM! HOLD ON!" The blue-headed boy ripped off his shirt, rushing to the wounded model's side. "Ch-Chris no! Your shirt!"

"Just shut up and let me get this on your foot! It dosn't matter!"

Sam cringed at his tone but allowed him to wrap the artical of clothing around her foot.

The silence seemed killer to the both of them, neither saying a word. The only sound waves existing at the moment were the trees swaying, the water drifting, and the wind blowing a tiny bit of sand to a new direcrion. "Sam...I'm sorry." The model's eyes widened at his statement as she looked down at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry...for being so mean to you. The truth is..."

"So it is the same."

Now it was Chris' turn for his eyes to widen.

"What?"

"It's the same thing...that happened to us all those years ago on the beach. We got into a large fight and you told me you didn't care what I did as long as it didn't involve you. I nearly drowned in the ocean, remember?" Chris gasped as he remembered the past events. "You saved me from an untimely death...and no matter what position our relationship is in, I'll always be thankful for that...because I couldn't live without you, you know?" Chris tried to hide his blush from her. "Anyways, what was it you were going to say?" His jaw dropped. He had completly forgotten that he said 'The truth is...' to her. He looked up towards the model. "Uhhhhhh......"

_**Peach Girl: Sakura Girl**_

_Momo: Cathy_

_Kiari: Danny_

_Ryou: Mark_

_Sae: Wendy_

_Toji: Chris (I hate doing this because I don't support chrisxCathy in the least bit but an authoress has gotta' do what an authoress has gotta' do!)_

_Misao: Sayo (Fan made charecter)_

**(Shocking Sae Scene)**

Wendy stood tall in front of Mark. Sayo watched the two from her contact lenses, holding his hand. "Mark, you told me you loved me! You told me you cared! You were the only one there when I needed it! I'm in love with you Mark!!!" The boy glared daggers at the blonde. "You're not in love...you're in love with the _idea _of being in love." Wendy gasped. Still watching their every move, Sayo was not about to strike in. "I'm sorry, Wendy. But I was just introducing you to the real world. I have harbored no feelings for you." He tiurned towards Sayo, signaling for them to leave. The crowd stood there, watching the three interact. "STOP MARK! If you walk away now..." The boy and his girlfriend turned around.

Wendy, instead of backing down from the crowd, screamed even louder then anybody thought was possible. "THEN YOU'RE WALKING AWAY FROM YOUR OWN SON!" This earned a gasp from everybody in the audience. "What?" Mark asked, gasping. "THAT'S RIGHT! I'M HAVING YOUR SON WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" His eyes widened. Sayo looked up at him. "You...she's pregnent...with _your_ kid?" Mark just stared at Wendy, who was glarring back at him and holding her stomach.

**(A Peach Blooms Scene)**

Cathy sat there, starring at what was supposed to be a Sakura tree. "How long has it been sense that camping trip? HAH! I really couldn't tell ya!" Danny laughed to himself as Cathy looked up, or down rather, at the mini tree. "Isn't it funny how we planted a sakura tree and we got a peach tree?" Danny's eyes widened and he gasped. "BUT! BUTBUTBUTBUTBUTBUTBUTBUTBUTBUTBUT! I GOT IT CHECKED OUT NURSE SAYO SAID IT WAS A SAKURA TREE! OH DANG IT!" Cathy held the small plant in her hands as she looked up at him. The boy returned her stare as the two broke out laughing. "So..." Danny said, recovering from his laughter fit. Cathy, as well, recovered and stared at him. "Do you know what peach blossoms mean?" Cathy responded by shaking her head no. And for some reason, Danny gained a warm look to his face, making Cathy blush a little. "They mean..." he grasped her hands tightly in his own, looking not at the peach blossom tree, but towards Cathy.

"They mean...I'm your slave." Their eyes were locked now, and Cathy could feel her heart beeting almost one-hundred miles per hour. She closed her eyes, letting this moment sink in. she applied just as much force to her lips, because for the first time, she and Danny were kissing...

_**Vocaloid: Sing**_

_Neru: Sam_

_Len: Chris_

_Kaito: Danny_

_Miku: Cathy_

_Teto: Wendy_

**(Len gets beat up by a sleeping Neru scene)**

Chris snook softly up towards the couch that Sam was napping on. Latley, she's been wearing her hair down and it's extreamly long! He wanted to pull it a little to see if it was fake. He was just above the couch now and he was reaching down. however, Sam woke up and turned her head to the side, unknowing of the boy behind the couch. the long hair hit the blue boy and he fell onto the floor.

**(Triple Baka Scene!)**

Sam glared at her cellphone, texting like mad.

Cathy just stood there, happily waiting for the rest of the music.

Wendy started to sing.

**Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahaha-ahaha-**

Cathy joined in.

**Leave it to us to make your heart go BANG BANG BANG!**

She threw her fist up into the air, taking it back down. This repeated to the beat.

Cathy continued to sing.

**I woke up in front of my PC today. Good morning!**

**And I hadn't even known**

**Fatigue snuck up on me!**

Wendy nodded her head and Sam didn't pay attention. She just played with her phone.

Cathy's face showed one of concern as she stook to singing.

**And with it's hypnotizing words, I fell for it!**

Wendy narrowed her eyes.

**You really are stupid...**

Cathy was taken aback.

**Hey! It was **_**seriously **_**addicting!**

Sam glared at the two of them as she texted even more.

Cathy slumped her shoulders downwards.

**It's hopeless I'm really not gonna make it...**

**In this moment of desperation...**

Cathy's eyes widened.

**By something that just hit me**

Cathy slumpped even lower.

**I suddenly gave up.**

Sam had enough and wacked Cathy above the head with a bag of marshmellows.

Cathy and Wendy sang together.

**Stupid, stupid, stupid!**

For some strange reason, the three of them were riding on potatoes!

**What **_**is **_**it that inspires you so much?**

Now, the three of them were flying in the sky, smiling. Well, besides Sam. She concentrated on texting.

**And we blast off to the unknown world**

**Towing hope wherever we go**

It was Cathy and Wendy back to back again.

**Stupid, stupid, stupid!**

Wendy began to 'oohh ooohhh' loudly as Cathy started to slowly turn towards her, glarring.

**There are many more things you can do, right?**

Cathy started off with a sad face.

**Weep and**

Next was her laughing.

**laugh and**

It showed her angry.

**get miffed!**

Sam grabbed her head and started to noogie her. Wendy just stood there smiling and watching the two of them.

**Just leave it to us, (For sure!)**

Cathy got away from the noogie.

**I'm gonna paint it **_**my **_**color!**

She winked and held a pink marker up.

The three were drawing, but Sam quickly gave up when Wendy and Cathy were so far ahead of her.

_**School Rumble: Buster Rumble**_

_Tenma: Cathy_

_Karasuma: Danny_

_Eri: Wendy_

_Harima: Jeremy_

_Imadori: Chris_

_Karen: Sam_

**(Tenma gets stuck in the storage room scene)**

Cathy pushed on the large cart of P.E supplies. "Oh, why does this thing have to be so darn HEAVYYYYYYY?!" Finally getting the cart into the storage room, Cathy took a break pushing and sighed, wiping for forehead of any sweat. "Well, at least the carts all the way in!" That's when a thump thump happened, and she saw a ball running away from her. She stared at it for a little while liunger before narrowing her eyes and protesting. "Hey! Come back here!" She chased the ball throughout the storage room before finally catching it behind the large stack of mats. "Gottcha'!" She announced happily.

"Hey, is anybody in there?"

"No, let's lock up."

Cathy gasped and turned around as the door slammed shut, and the sound of a lock being turned was heard. Her first instinct was to run at the door, and scream after them. That way, they would hear her and let her out. She banged on the door, screaming, for what seemed to be a few minuets. After 20 minuets of yelling, screaming, and/or hollering, you name it, she gave up. "Oh man...now I'm stuck in here until the track meet wants some work out mats after school!" She turned and glared at the red rubber ball, sitting there on the mats. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She reached for the ball, throwing it as hard as she could at the wall.

Fail...

The ball came back and hit her in the head.

**(Imadori being a little kid scene)**

Sam and Chris walked down the road. The boy wasn't enjoying himself in the least bit. Sam, however, was sad because of this. _Oh no...he's upset with me...he's not enjoying himself! _She took out a pink bag. _Cathy gave me this and told me that if I opened one it would help our date! _She stared down questoningly at the little pouch. _I guess...it couldn't hurt if I opened one...no harm no foul... _Sam silently took a deep breath and opened the pouch up. She gasped at what was in her hand. It was two tickets to a kid's movie. _The Hannah Montanna movie?! _She thought, starring down at the tickets. _That's a kid GIRL'S movie! He's not going to want to see this! _Chris cocked his head around and saw her holding the tickets. "What cha' holdin'?" Sam gasped and blushed. "I-It's nothing!"

"Co'mon! Gimmie' a look!"

"N-No!"

He reached down and pulled the tickets up in front of his face.

_Oh no...he's going to think I'm a kid! He won't like me!_

**(Tenma...STILL stuck in the closet scene)**

Cathy sighed as she watched her clothes dry, hanging out the window. "Maybe turning on the sprinkler was a bad idea...now my clothes are all wet and I'm cold with nothing to warm me up..." She sighed again. and moaning, she fell backwards onto something hard. An 'oof' was heard from underneath the blankets. Hearing this, Cathy squealed and quickly got up. A body image arose from the covers. This caused Cathy to gasp in delight at the body. There Danny was, yawning. He looked over towards her. "Hello, Ms. Smith." she couldn't take the thrill any longer and she launched herself into Danny's arms. "DANNY! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE HERE! I WAS SO SCARED!"

The sudden boy looked down and then away at the roof, blushing a little. "Huh, what's wrong?" she asked. He just responded with a 'Mmmm...' Cathy looked down at herself. She gasped and her face turned blood red. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" In a flash moment, she grabbed her clothes, jumping out the window.

**(2nd part to Imadori being a little kid scene)**

"Co'mon! Gimmie' a look!"

"N-No!"

He reached down and pulled the tickets up in front of his face.

_Oh no...he's going to think I'm a kid! He won't like me!_

Chris gasped and stared at Sam. She gasped and tried to turn away, but her body wouldn't let her, no matter how hard Chris was starring her down. "You have tickets to...The Hannah Montanna movie?" He quizzed, not taking his glare from her. "I-Um,...well-"

"And you didn't tell me about it?"

Sam looked at him with a soft yet strange look.

"Uhhh, well..."

"LET'S GO SEE IT!!!" He grabbed a hold of her arm, pulling her off towards the movies.

_**Naruto: Danny (Lol, last time it was Inuyasha: Chris and now it's Naruto: Danny! XD)**_

_Sakura: Wendy_

_Hinata: Cathy_

_Sauske: Mark_

_Naruto: Danny (Sorry guys, no Sam and Chris. If they were they'd be Lee and Tenten.)_

**(Naruto and Sakura Scene)**

"Hey, Wendy!" The girl turned around as the boy ran over. He threw his hands onto his knees, breathing heavily. Wendy narrowed her eyes at him. "What is it, Daniel?" hE looked up at her.

"Please call me Danny."

"Whatever."

"Listen, I was hoping that sense we were on the same team we could have lunch together!"

"What? Why would I want to have lunch with you?"

"Well,...sense we were on the same team and all..."

"Jeez! Get lost!"

tHe girl turned around.

"MARK! MARK WHERE ARE YOU?!"

**(Hianta fainting scene: Shippuden)**

Danny laughed happily with a few other guys, catching up to what he's been missing.

Cathy hummed a little song to herself, walking around the corner.

Her feet stopped.

Her humming ceased.

There he was, talking to her teammates.

She gasped, throwing her body around the corner.

_Oh no...I heard rumors that Danny was back and all, but I didn't know I'd be running into him so soon! Oh no oh no! What do I do?_

As soon as she thought this, he popped up from around the corner.

"Hey there, Cath! How's it goin'? It's been a while."

Her face turned red.

"D-Danny! I-...I..."

"Uhhh, Cathy? Cathy? You who! You look like you're gonna'-"

Cathy fainted.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ1234567890ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ1234567890ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ1234567890ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ1234567890AB**

Well, that's it for MBC vs. Anime Second Addition! I hope you enjoyed the randomness! Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I own absalutly NO anime or songs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
